Monster Crystals and Strengthening Jewels/Crystals
Monster Crystals are 9 different Monster Crystals that are needed to make different equipments. *Basic Monster Crystal 1 - For Lv31~50 Equips. *Basic Monster Crystal 2 - For Lv51~60 Equips. *Basic Monster Crystal 3 - For Lv61~70 Equips. *Intermediate Monster Crystal 1 - For Lv71~80 Equips. *Intermediate Monster Crystal 2 - For Lv81~90 Equips. *Intermediate Monster Crystal 3 - For Lv91~100 Equips. *Advanced Monster Crystal 1 - For Lv101~110 Equips. *Advanced Monster Crystal 2 - For Lv111~120 Equips. *Advanced Monster Crystal 3 - For Lv121+ Equips. There are two ways to obtain them. * First way is using ETC from monters within the level range of the crystal you want.For example, with 100 Broken Horns, that drops from Skelegons, that is a Lv. 110 Monster, you will receive one Advanced Monster Crystal 1. There's a small chance to obtain an Advanced Monster Crystal 2. * Second way is using the Disassemble option.By disassembling a Purple Dragon Sleve, that is a Lv. 110 Equipment, you'll receive 1'~'11 Advanced Monster Crystal 1. Note: The "Disassemble" option destroys equipment to create monster crystals. Only forgeable equipment can be disassembled, and that you will receive the monster crystal required to forge it. Strengthening Jewels/Crystals With this option, you can turn your Jewels/Crystals into Basic, Intermediate or Advanced Jewels/Crystals which gives bonuses when you use them while creating your equipment. * Garnet gives Accuracy. (Basic +2, Intermediate +3, Advanced +5) * Opal gives Avoid. (Basic +2, Intermediate +3, Advanced +5) * Aquamarine gives Jump. (Basic +1, Intermediate +2, Advanced +3) * Amethyst gives Speed. (Basic +1, Intermediate +2, Advanced +3) * Topaz gives HP. (Basic +10, Intermediate +20, Advanced +30) * Emerald gives MP. (Basic +10, Intermediate +20, Advanced +30) * Power Crystal gives STR. (Basic +2, Intermediate +3, Advanced +5) * Dex Crystal gives DEX. (Basic +2, Intermediate +3, Advanced +5) * Wisdom Crystal gives INT. (Basic +2, Intermediate +3, Advanced +5) * Luk Crystal gives LUK. (Basic +2, Intermediate +3, Advanced +5) * Diamond gives Weapon Attack. (Basic +1, Intermediate +2, Advanced +3) Weapons only. * Sapphire gives Magic Attack. (Basic +1, Intermediate +2, Advanced +3) Weapons only. * Black Crystal gives + or - Weapon Attack, Magic Attack, Speed, or Jump. (Basic +1, Intermediate +2, Advanced +3) * Dark Crystal gives + or - STR, DEX, INT, LUK, Accuracy, or Avoid. (Basic +2, Intermediate +3, Advanced +5) Black/Dark Crystal Explanation Basic Black = -1 to +1, Intermediate Black = -2 to +2, Advanced Black = -3 to +3. Black Crystal will modify these stats (Weapon Attack, Magic Attack, Speed, or Jump). If these stats will appear on the weapon AFTER it has been made, then the use of Black Crystal will modify these values. (Either positive, negative or zero effect.) eg; a melee weapon will always have weapon attack, if you decide to make it with an Amethyst (Speed) and Black Crystal, this means black will modify Weapon Attack and Speed by the same amounts. Basic Dark = -1 to +1, Intermediate Dark = -3 to +3, Advanced Dark = -5 to +5. Dark Crystal will modify these stats (STR, DEX, INT, LUK, Accuracy, or Avoid). If these stats will appear on the weapon AFTER it has been made, then the use of Dark Crystal will modify these values. (Either positive, negative or zero effect.) eg; you decide to make a weapon and add STR, DEX and Dark. Dark Crystal will modify STR/DEX by the same amounts. Stimulator Stimulator produce an outcome like Dark Crystals when crafting. Stimulator and Gems are calculated together before adding to base stats; thus being group as additionals and can be crafted with out one or the other. Note: When we say base stat, we include weapon atk, magic atk, acc, etc. Formula for Stimulator: (Base Stat) + (Stimulator (+/-X)) Formula for Gem: (Base Stat) + (Gem (+/-X)) Formula for Stimulator with Gem: (Base Stat) + (+/-X)) + (Gem (+/-X)) Although we don't know the value of what a stimulator can produce, we can assume it is +/- 10 due to its high nature of canceling Base Stat + Gem. Category:Maker Skill Category:Stimulator Category:Stimulators Category:Crafting